


Time For A Change?

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Arthur overhears Merlin's friend Will telling Merlin it is time for a change and date other people to see what he is missing, Arthur not wanting to lose Merlin changes for Merlin only for Merlin to tell him he wants 'his' Arthur back.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	Time For A Change?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> This is for my very gorgeous friend, this is just for you hun as you very much need it, put other story on hold to do this for you, just to have you smiling again :D <3 <3

Arthur groaned as he woke up, turning onto his side he threw his arm across the bed to find it empty. "Merlin?" he mumbled as he looked around he saw Merlin wasn't anywhere to be seen, he knew Merlin had to be at work early so that is why he stayed over at Merlin's, looking at the clock he frowned, Merlin didn't wake him to say goodbye. The flat phone ringing had him sitting up, he heard Merlin's voice saying to leave a message.

_"Hey Merlin it's Will, guess you left for work earlier than I thought, how is it going with blondie? Dumped him yet?"_

"Will!" came Merlin's voice, "No I haven't and keep your voice down he is still asleep and I have to have you on speaker while ironing my top."

_"Why haven't you dumped him yet, you need to get out there and try something different. You haven only been with two people and both of them are blonds."_

"That's because I prefer blonds."

_"Merlin how do you know that unless you try, I know some brunets."_

Arthur listened closely to Merlin's answer but Merlin didn't seem to have one.

Once Merlin had left for work Arthur got up and hurried into the bathroom, looking in the mirror, he ran his hand through his blond hair and hummed. He had decided, he would go and see this Will.

* * *

Will looked up when he heard the bell, indicating that he had another customer, "Arthur?"

"I heard what you said to Merlin on the phone this morning."

Will gulped and backed back as Arthur started to walk forwards. "No Arthur, I didn't mean anything by it, it was just-" Will stopped when Arthur fisted his top. 

"No more talking from you." Arthur snapped.

* * *

Merlin stepped out of the lifts and headed towards his flat and stopped when he saw the door was open slightly. Creeping forwards, he quietly walked into his flat. Walking into the living room he saw a dark haired man on his knees in front of the telly, putting Arthur's laptop in a bag before leaning around the telly to unplug something.

Looking around Merlin tried to find something, only finding a newspaper he rolled it up tight and hurrying over he took a huge swing and hit the intruder around the back of the head.

"Ow!" the man held the back of his head and stood up.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped. "What have you done?"

"What have I done? What have you done? Why did you hit me?"

"Never mind that." Merlin said as he ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, going as gently as he could when he saw Arthur wince. "What is this? What have you done?"

"I had Will dye my hair dark, I am same colour as you now."

"I can see that... Arthur, were you awake when Will rang this morning?"

"Yes and I heard what he said, and what you didn't say, you never answered him."

"No because if I did then it would just be going in a constant circle so I just don't answer." Merlin sighed. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I don't want to lose you Merlin."

"You won't Arthur, you gave up your blond locks for me?" Merlin sighed. "Come on, we are going out."

Arthur didn't have time to answer and just let Merlin pull him from the flat.

* * *

Will sighed when he heard the bell. "We are closed."

"Well you can open again then!"

Will looked up at the sound of Merlin's voice, he sounded angry. "Now Merlin, don't be mad at me, he asked me to do it for him."

"Yes because of you!" he pointed at Arthur's hair. "Get. This. Out!"

"But-"

"Will I will make this very simple. Get me my Arthur's gorgeous blond hair back or lose all of yours." Merlin threatened.

"Arthur's likes it." Will tried.

"No I don't actually, but I would put up with it if Merlin liked it, turns out he hates it more than I do." Arthur admitted.

* * *

That night in bed Merlin looked up at Arthur who was on top of him. He smiled and ran his fingers through the blond locks. "That's better. My Arthur."

Arthur chuckled. "Yours." he whispered before moving down to join lips with his boyfriend.

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
